


Ocean's One Shots

by spivetwrites



Series: Ocean's [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites
Summary: One Shots for Ocean's series characters. Requests are open.
Relationships: Danny Ocean & Debbie Ocean, Danny Ocean & Rusty Ryan, Danny Ocean/reader, Linus Caldwell & Danny Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Reader, Rusty Ryan/reader
Series: Ocean's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157195
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Preface

Hello, Welcome!

If you would like to request, please do so! I'm more than happy to write for you.

Rules:

\- no incest

\- no underage

\- no dub con/non con

After that, just about any requests are welcome!

(please request in the comments section)

Thank you and have a great day!


	2. Rusty's Girl Pt. 1 (Rusty Ryan/Reader)

“We need to find Rusty a girl.”

“There's a women's prison right down the road.”

They thought he was joking. He really wasn't.

So when they pulled up in front of the prison building, Danny said, “Wait, you were serious?”

“Serious as ever.” Rusty replied.

They looked ahead and spotted a women in a blue pinstripe suit walking towards them.

Y/n Y/l/n. The best con man on this side of the USA. Arrested for selling stolen Rolex watches. Rusty's girlfriend.

No one knew yet, of course. You guys liked to keep things low-key, and most of the eleven assumed you were just really good friends. If, of course, really good friends happen to get caught by Yen making out. He didn't tell anyone though.

Anyway, after three year you were finally getting released back into the world on, coincidentally, the same day Danny was. Rusty figured he'd hit two birds with one stone and pick you both up. Figured he'd finally formally introduce you as his girlfriend.

You walked over to them. \

“Fancy seeing you here.” You told Rusty.

“Was in town, thought I'd stop by.” He grinned.

“Oh is that so?” You replied.

“Ehem, we're here too.” Danny said awkwardly.

“Danny! Tess! Lovely to see you two back together!” You said turning to them.

You gave Tess a hug and kissed Danny on the cheek.

“Hey, what about me?” Rusty pouted.

You sighed and walked over to him. You were about to give him a kiss on the check the he turned his head and gave you a passionate kiss on the lips instead.

Danny coughed awkwardly.

Rusty let go of your mouth and you giggled a little.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Y/n.” He said, draping an arms over your shoulders and pulling you close.

“I did always suspect...” Tess said, looking at Danny.

“...And I never listened to you.” Danny sighed.

“Tess is always right.” You said with a shrug.

You wrapped your arms around Rusty's waist, and stared into his eyes. He gave you another quick kissed.

“Well, shall we go?” He said.

“We should.” Danny replied.

You all got into the car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for this? yeah or nah


	3. Street Magic (Constance/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a young street magician at your bus stop.

You were on your way home from work when you noticed a commotion at your bus stop. A young street magician was performing tricks, and most likely conning people out of their money. You decided to give this girl a chance and walked over. You thought you'd to try and outsmart her, since you had an eye for deception and illusion.

“Alright! Step right up! Who's next?” The magician called out to the crowd.

You raised your hand.

“Ah! The pretty girl! Come here!” She motioned for you to sit down on the stool in front of her.

You sat down.

“What's your name, pretty girl?” S he asked you with a grin.

“Y/n.” You smiled.

“Constance.” She smiled back.

“Ok, now the game is simple.” She said, “See these three cups?” You nodded to the cups on the small table in front of her.

“I'm going to put this marble,” She held up a small blue marble, “Under this cup.” She placed it under the middle cup.

“If you find it, you get 20 dollars. If you don't, I get twenty dollars. Sounds fair?” She said putting twenty dollars on the table.

You smiled mischievously. You've played this game before. You slapped 20 dollars down on the table.

“Sounds fair.” You said.

“Alright, let's begin!” She started shuffling the cups. You followed them carefully with your eyes.

“That's right... you got this.” She grinned and kept shuffling.

She stopped and grinned, gesturing for you to choose one of the cups.

You stared at them thinking. Then, you looked at her, and slowly reached out and held her jaw. She looked at you. You looked at her. You gently pulled her jaw down. She opened her mouth and the blue marble fell out. The crowd clapped.

“Not bad, pretty girl, not bad.” She told you.

“Thanks,” You smiled at her. “Sorry for ruining your gig.”

“Nah, s'alright,” She said, “There'll be more gigs.”

“Keep the cash.” You told her.

She looked at you in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then.” She smiled and opened her arms.

You realized she was gesturing for you to hug her. You shrugged, why not?

You wrapped your arms around her waist and she gave you a pat on the back. A few people in the crowd whistled. You felt your face heat up.

“I'll be seeing you again soon,” She said when she let go of you.

“Oh? Why's that?” You asked.

“You'll find out soon.” She winked.

Your bus arrived soon and as you stepped on you gave Constance a wave goodbye. She smiled and waved back.

As you sat back down you saw the sun setting. What time was it? It must be late. You pulled up your sleeve to check your watch.

Your watch was gone.


	4. Thief (Constance/Reader)

You tried to find Constance The Street Magician aka the watch thief for days now, but with no luck.

Later that week, you got a call from Debbie Ocean, saying she was setting up a job, and before she could tell you what it was, you immediately agreed.

So there you were, knocking on the front door of Lou Miller's apartment. What surprised you, was that it wasn't Lou Miller who opened the door.

It was the street magician who stole your watch.

“Hey! It's nice to see you again, pretty girl.” She said, gesturing for you to come inside.

“Nice to see you too.” You replied, “Now give me my watch back.”

“What I don't have your watch.” She said, with a guilty look on her face

You gestured toward her left wrist, where your watch lay.

“Oh, that's funny, how did that get there.” She laughed guiltily.

You gestured for her to give it back and she sighed and took it off her wrist and placed it in your outstretched hand.

“Thank you.” You said sarcastically cheerful.

“You're welcome.” She said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
